Assessments of some of the insufficiently met needs of newer faculty for further guidance and development in mental health research capacities identified gaps in supportive mechanisms that MRISP can help to fill. This MRISP Plan will act to: 1. Provide opportunities for developing faculty to benefit from mentoring from local and off-campus successful senior researchers- scholars. 2. Providing travel funds (in the individual investigator budgets) for research conference presentations and collaborator-mentor consultation. 3. Create a series of workshops on new methodologies and statistical techniques, post- pre-award resource and collaborator search device. 4. Establish a Mental Health Colloquium Series (in concert with other NIMH Programs) to present notable mental health researchers and their findings and special emphasis topis such as the responsible conduct of research. 5. Provide support for Individual Investigator specialty training in statistics in off-campus short courses and immediate on-campus consultation with an MRISP statistical consultant. 6. Create a low-cost research competition to identify, inspire and engage promising new minority faculty for future MRISP development.